bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yachiru Kusajishi
| obrazek = | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 12 lutego | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 109 cm | waga = 15.5 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Wicekapitan 11. Oddziału, prezydent Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami | zespół = Plik:11.jpeg 11. Oddział | partner = Kenpachi Zaraki | bazy operacyjne = 11. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = Bezimienni rodzice (martwi) Kenpachi Zaraki (nieoficjalnie adoptowany ojciec) | shikai = Sanpō Kenjū | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 83 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 25 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japoński głos = Hisayo Mochizuki | angielski głos = Stevie Bloch | hiszpański głos = }} jest porucznikiem 11. Oddziału. Jej kapitanem jest Kenpachi Zaraki. Sprawuje także urząd przewodniczącej w Stowarzyszeniu Kobiet Shinigami. Wygląd Yachiru jest bardzo mała, wyglądem przypomina dziecko. Ma, dość krótkie, różowe włosy, rumieńce i bordowe oczy. Nosi typowy strój Shinigami, odpowiednio przystosowany do jej wzrostu, jednak wicekapitańska odznaka Yachiru zwisa jej z ramienia. Pomimo swojego niepozornego wyglądu, Kusajishi ma ogromną energię duchową, dużą siłę i jest niezwykle szybka.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 25 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena zmienia się fryzura Yachiru: teraz jej włosy są ścięte nieco krócej i równiej, nosi w nich także spinkę w kształcie dwóch skrzyżowanych kości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 464, strona 3 Osobowość Yachiru jest jak dziecko: mała, energiczna i zupełnie beztroska. Zazwyczaj przemieszcza się, siedząc na lewym ramieniu Kenpachiego. Nie ma poczucia kierunku i niezbyt obchodzą ją sprawy i obowiązki Shinigami. Najważniejsze jest dla niej aby Ken-chan (Kenpachi) miał frajdę z walki i jest wściekła, gdy ktoś mu w tym przeszkadza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 113, strony 1-2 Uwielbia wymyślać ludziom przezwiska, np. Maki-Maki, Ken-chan czy Łysolek. Wydaje się, że pała sympatią do Byakuyi Kuchiki. Nazywa go Bya-kun lub Byakushi. Jest przywódczynią Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami. Historia thumb|left|190px|Mała Yachiru po raz pierwszy spotyka Kenpachiego Była osieroconym dzieckiem, kiedy Zaraki Kenpachi znalazł ją w 79. okręgu północnego Rukongai. Widząc, że nie boi się jego miecza ani krwi, przygarnął ją. Okazało się, że podobnie jak on, nie posiadała imienia. Nazwał ją więc Yachiru Kusajishi. Kusajishi jest nazwą 79. okręgu Rukongai, natomiast Yachiru to imię osoby, na której zależało mu najbardziej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 114, strony 6-7Manga Bleach; Rozdział 114, strona 15 Bount (tylko anime) Niedługo po tym, jak Kenpachi zabił ówczesnego kapitana 11. Oddziału i razem z Yachiru wstąpili do Gotei 13, Maki Ichinose postanowił opuścić oddział. Kusajishi zapytała go, czy naprawdę chce odejść oraz czy nienawidzi Kenpachiego. Kiedy temu drugiemu zaprzeczył, Yachiru zapytała Makiego, dlaczego chce odejść. Shinigami odpowiedział, że jego poprzedni kapitan był jedyną osobą, pod którą mógł służyć. Następnie, po zezwoleniu Zarakiego, Ichinose opuścił Gotei.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 74 Fabuła Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Yachiru wskakuje Kenpachiemu na plecy Yachiru widzimy po raz pierwszy, kiedy Ryoka rozpraszają się po Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 83, strona 2 Wraz z Kenpachim zaczynają przeszukiwać miasto, ponieważ Zaraki chce znaleźć najsilniejszego z nich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 83, strona 3Manga Bleach; Rozdział 84, strona 17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 85, strona 14 Yachiru wskazuje drogę podczas ich poszukiwań, jednak robi to źle, przez co kilka razy się gubią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 89, strona 16 Następnie widzimy ją, gdy wraz z Kenpachim są w szpitalu, w pokoju Ikkaku Madarame, który jest przesłuchiwany przez Mayuriego i Nemu. Kiedy członkowie 12. Oddziału wychodzą, Ikkaku mówi swojemu kapitanowi, że najsilniejszym Ryoka jest Ichigo Kurosaki. Kenpachi postanawia, że to jego będą szukać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 93, strony 12-14 thumb|190px|left|Yachiru wskakuje na ramię Ichigo Yachiru i Kenpachi znajdują Ichigo, kiedy kierował się do Senzaikyū, aby uwolnić Rukię. Kiedy Kenpachi wyzywa go do walki, Kusajishi wychyla się zza pleców Zarakiego,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 104, strony 5-6 po czym siada na dachu budynku, aby mieć lepszy widok. Podczas walki, Yachiru mówi Ichigo, że nie można skrzywdzić Zarakiego samym mieczem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 105, strona 6 Później przychodzi do niej posłaniec z Onmitsukidō z informacją o śmierci Sōsuke Aizena. Yachiru mówi mu, aby jej nie przeszkadzał i powiedział o tym po walce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 113, strony 1-2 Po walce, którą Kenpachi przegrał, Yachiru schodzi z budynku i dziękuje Ichigo za stoczenie walki z jej kapitanem, gdyż to sprawiło mu radość. Wyraża nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś będą mogli się pobawić,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 114, strony 1-3 po czym zabiera Zarakiego w inne miejsce i wzywa Retsu Unohanę, aby go uleczyła. Zaraki mówi jej, że jest mu wstyd za to, że przegrał z Ichigo. Yachiru pociesza go i mówi, że walka była nieuczciwa, bo Kurosaki miał po swojej stronie Zangetsu. Kenpachi się z tym nie zgadza. Yachiru przypomina mu, jak się poznali oraz ówczesne słowa Kenpachiego, że będą silniejsi. Potem Zaraki traci przytomność, co bardzo martwi Yachiru.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 114, strony 1-17 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo i Kenpachi po walce Jakiś czas później Yachiru znajduje Makizō Aramakiego, który niesie Orihime. Yachiru i Makizō zabierają dziewczynę do Kenpachiego, który chce pomóc jej odnaleźć Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 128, strony 17-19 Po drodze Inoue kłóci się z Yachiru, w którą stronę mają iść. Zaraki mówi, by to Orihime prowadziła. Po drodze zabierają z więzienia Chada, Uryū i Ganju.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 137, strony 5-12 W poszukiwaniach przeszkadza im 7. i 9. Oddział: Tōsen, Komamura, Hisagi i Iba. Kenpachi, Yumichika i Ikkaku wdają się z nimi w walkę, a reszta grupy dalej kieruje się na Wzgórze Sōkyoku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 138, strony 16-20Manga Bleach; Rozdział 139, strony 4-7 Gdy rozpoczyna się egzekucja Rukii, Yachiru zostawia swoich towarzyszy w tyle, oczyszczając im drogę z potężniejszych przeciwników, aby mogli jak najszybciej dostać się na Wzgórze Sōkyoku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 149, strony 9-11 Tam spotyka się z nimi ponownie, wyjaśniając, że Kuchiki została już uratowana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 164, strony 3-4 Później, razem ze wszystkimi kapitanami i wicekapitanami, słyszy komunikat Isane Kotetsu o zdradzie Aizena, Ichimaru i TōsenaManga Bleach; Rozdział 172, strona 8 oraz jest świadkiem ich ucieczki z Soul SocietyManga Bleach; Rozdział 178, strona 16 Tydzień później razem z Kenpachim jest w koszarach swojego oddziału, gdzie Zaraki bezskutecznie usiłuje wszcząć walkę z Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 180, strona 10 Bount (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Poruszenie w 11. Oddziale Yachiru jest obecna na zebraniu w koszarach 11. Oddziału, gdy Ikkaku informuje przełożonych o zlokalizowaniu Reiatsu Makiego Ichinose w Świecie Ludzi. Cieszy się z tego powodu, zwracając się jednocześnie do Makizō Aramakiego "Maki-Maki", co nieco dezorientuje Shinigamiego. Kusajishi jednako stanowczo zaprzecza podobieństwu między "Maki-chan" a "Maki-Maki". Choć Kenpachi z początku decyduje zignorować nagłe pojawienie się Ichinose, to Yachiru waha się, przyznając, że czuje się trochę odpowiedzialna za jego zniknięcie. Po zakończeniu zebrania Kusajishi mówi swojemu kapitanowi, że cieszy się, iż Maki żyje i ma się dobrze. Zaraki stwierdza, że musiał się on utrzymać przy życiu dzięki komuś, kto zastąpiłby mu jego dawnego kapitana.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 74 Następnie, razem z Kenpachim oraz Rangiku Matsumoto i Tōshirō Hitsugayą pojawia się spóźniona na specjalnym zebraniu. Mayuri, z jakiegoś powodu nie w humorze, wścieka się na nich. Jak się okazuje, bank danych w SRT został okradziony z informacji o Bount. Później, po spotkaniu, Kenpachi wyznaje Yachiru, że ma złe przeczucia w związku z włamaniem do baraków 12. Oddziału oraz pojawieniem się Ichinose, jednak, zapytany przez podopieczną, nie umie sprecyzować swoich obaw. Kusajishi stwierdza, że Zaraki po prostu martwi się o Makiego, ale ten zaprzecza, stwierdzając, iż obie te sprawy wyglądają podejrzanie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 75 thumb|right|190px|Yachiru przygląda się poszukiwaniom Bount Jakiś czas po tym razem z Kenpachim pojawia się w miejscu, gdzie Ikkaku Madarame stoczył walkę z niewidzialnym intruzem i słucha, jak żołnierz trzeciej rangi przeprasza Zarakiego za to, że nie był w stanie powstrzymać wroga.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 87 Kiedy Shinigami Gotei 13 poszukują Bount, Yachiru bawi oglądanie ich pośpiechu; jest uradowana i mówi, że może powinni się przyłączyć do zabawy. Gdy Kenpachi postanawia wyjść na zewnątrz, jego wicekapitan tak jak zawsze wskakuje mu na ramię. Zaraki pyta małą Shinigami, czy jej się nudzi, na co Kusajishi odpowiada, że jest podekscytowana, ponieważ, skoro Maki jest z Bount, to Kenpachi spotka go i będzie mógł cieszyć się walką z nim. Jednak kapitan odpowiada, że nie przejmuje się tym: martwi go za to fakt, że Ichinose daje się wykorzystywać.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 94 Gdy Kenpachi dowiaduje się, że kapitan 10. Oddziału zlokalizował Bount, postanawia tam wyruszyć, by znaleźć Makiego. Uradowana Yachiru także idzie, chcąc znów spotkać Ichinose.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 97 Kiedy Kenpachi i Yachiru znajdują Makiego walczącego z Ichigo i jego przyjaciółmi w lesie w Rukongai, dziewczynka wita Ichinose oraz Ichigo i Orihime. Na rozkaz Zarakiego, schodzi z jego ramienia, po czym życzy Makiemu i Kenpachiemu powodzenia. Przekonuje Ichigo, by pozwolił dwóm Shinigami walczyć ze sobą, ponieważ to uszczęśliwi Ichinose. Gdy podczas walki jej kapitan tymczasowo ulega atakowi Zanpakutō przeciwnika, Maki informuje ją, że ten nie żyje, czemu Kusajishi zaprzecza. Rzeczywiście, chwilę później Zaraki uwalnia się spod wpływu mocy Nijigasumi i pokonuje Ichinose. Yachiru, milcząc, w geście szacunku pochyla głowę nad ciężko rannym Makim, po czym ona i Kenpachi odchodzą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 98 Hueco Mundo thumb|left|190px|Yachiru radzi Kenpachiemu zostawić Nnoitrze jedną z rąk, a resztę poobcinać Razem z kapitanem Kenpachim udaje się do Hueco Mundo, by pomóc Ichigo i jego przyjaciołom.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 289, strona 11 Przygląda się walce Zarakiego z #5 Espadą Nnoitrą Gilgą. Gdy Espada poważnie rani Kenpachiego, ten stwierdza, że umrze tutaj, jeżeli nie użyje całej swojej mocy - a śmierć, jak stwierdza z powodu Yachiru, byłaby do kitu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 311, strony 14-15 Po tym Kusajishi obserwuje ostateczną wymianę ciosów Zarakiego z Nnoitrą i śmierć Arrancara,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 312, strona 18 a także małą kłótnię pomiędzy Kenpachim a Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 313, strona 11 Po porwaniu Orihime przez Coyote Starrka, Yachiru, podobnie jak reszta sił Soul Society i Ryoka, słyszy Aizena przez Tenteikūrę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 314, strona 5 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Yachiru i Kenpachi spotykają Rukię Podczas poszukiwań Rurichiyo w Seireitei, Rukia spotyka Kenpachiego i Yachiru. Są zdziwieni obecnością Kuchiki w Soul Society, gdyż, jak zauważa Kusajishi, dziewczyna miała stacjonować w Świecie Ludzi. Gdy Rukia nie wie, co powiedzieć, Kenpachi stwierdza, że skoro ona tu jest, to, Ichigo na pewno też jest w pobliżu. Kiedy Kuchiki nadal nie odpowiada, Yachiru i Kenpachi sprawdzają to na swoje "sposoby" i orientują się, że Kurosaki faktycznie jest w Soul Society, po czym wyruszają, by go znaleźć. Następnie Yachiru pojawia się ze swoim kapitanem w rezydencji Kasumiōji, gdzie Zaraki bez trudu pokonuje zabójcę grożącego księżniczce. Po tymczasowym zażegnaniu niebezpieczeństwa, Rukia prosi Kenpachiego, by nikomu nie zdradzał zaszłych wydarzeń, gdyż jest to ściśle tajna misja. Zaraki odpowiada, że i tak nie wie, co się tak naprawdę stało i jaki był tego cel, na co Yachiru ze śmiechem stwierdza, że jest on głupkiem. Następnie Kenpachi na swój sposób zaprasza Ichigo, by wpadał częściej do Soul Society - żeby Zaraki mógł mu spuścić łomot, co Yachiru z radością powtarza. Potem dowództwo 11. Oddziału żegna się z Kurosakim i Kuchiki i odchodzi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 173 Yachiru siedzi Kenpachiemu na ramieniu, gdy rozważają słuszność rozkazu pojmania Ichigo i Rukii.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 183 Nieco później, gdy siedzą w swoich koszarach, Kusajishi chce wiedzieć, czy Zaraki zamierza pomóc w pościgu za Ichigo, na co ten odpowiada, że nie ma na to ochoty. Następnie mała wicekapitan pyta, czy, jeżeli Amagai ucieknie, to będzie wina Kenpachiego, ponieważ walczył z nim podczas jego egzaminu na kapitana, na co mężczyzna odpowiada, że nie obchodzi go los Shūsuke.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 184 Sztuczna Karakura Yachiru pozostaje gdzieś w Hueco Mundo, podczas gdy Kenpachi Zaraki i Byakuya Kuchiki walczą z Yammym Llargo. Po zakończonych walkach, wraca z nimi do Soul Society, gdzie Shinigami witają swoich kapitanów. Yachiru ciągnie jednego z podwładnych za włosy, za to, że jej nie powitano, po czym dołącza do swojego kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 422, strona 6 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Rysunek Yachiru, ilustrujący jej podróż z Kenpachim Jak wspominają na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku Ikkaku i Yumichika, Yachiru i Kenpachi udali się poza Seireitei jakiś czas przed rozpoczęciem rebelii Zanpakutō.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 230 Później, po pojawieniu się Kenpachiego, który zniszczył Wabisuke, na jego plecy wskakuje Yachiru, wyjaśniając, że nie było ich, ponieważ walczyli z Hollowem w Rukongai, a gdy dowiedzieli się o niedawnych zajściach w Seireitei, próbowali wrócić, jednak się zgubili. Kenpachi każe jej nie rozpowiadać takich rzeczy, po czym wybucha mała sprzeczka pomiędzy nimi, której beztroska dezorientuje Ichigo. Następnie Zaraki nakazuje swojej podopiecznej zejść z jego pleców, ponieważ chce trochę powalczyć.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 244 thumb|right|190px|Yachiru zachodzi Ashisogi Jizō od tyłu Gdy Ashisogi Jizō zatruwa walczących Shinigami, pozbawiając ich przytomności, Yachiru zachodzi go od tyłu, strasząc Zanpakutō. Kiedy ten próbuje chować się przed Kusajishi, dziewczynkę wyraźnie to bawi: pyta, czy bawią się w chowanego. Następnie gania Ashisogi Jizō po całym polu walki, śmiejąc się, że bawią się w berka. Przed atakiem Bankai ratuje ją Kenpachi, zirytowany, że Zanpakutō przerwał jego walkę z Byakuyą, jednak ostatecznie to Mayuri niszczy Ashisogi Jizō. Później, gdy Ichigo protestuje przeciw otrzymaniu podejrzanego zastrzyku od kapitana Kurotsuchi, Kenpachi mówi, że jest mu obojętne, co się stanie z Kurosakim, o ile będzie mógł z nim walczyć. Wówczas Yachiru radośnie życzy Ichigo powodzenia. Kiedy chłopak pyta, jak to możliwe, że trucizna nie wpłynęła na nią i Kenpachiego, dziewczynka odpowiada, że wstrzymała oddech. Jednak Mayuri twierdzi, że środek powinien i tak wniknąć do organizmu przez skórę. Wyjaśnia mu to Shunsui, który właśnie przybył z Ukitake - według Kyōraku, trucizna została najprawdopodobniej rozwiana przez Reiatsu Kenpachiego. Gdy nastaje ranek, Yachiru jest z Kenpachim, który postanawia ścigać Byakuyę i dokończyć ich walkę. Razem z zresztą obecnych wysłuchuje przybyłej Yoruichi Shihōin - wyjaśnia ona, że znalazła wszechkapitana Yamamoto.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 245 thumb|left|190px|Yachiru namawia Kenpachiego do szukania Yamamoto Następnie jest obecna na naradzie Kyōraku, Ukitake, Yoruichi i Ichigo, gdzie Kusajishi namawia Kenpachiego, by udali się w miejsce, w którym Shihōin wykryła ślady Reiatsu wszechkapitana. Później udają się do wspomnianej jaskini, gdzie Zaraki, pomimo ostrzeżenia Yoruichi o możliwości zgubienia się w licznych odnogach, postanawia iść na żywioł, w czym dopinguje go Yachiru. Szybko okazuje się, że jest zbyt ciemno, by mogli kogokolwiek znaleźć. Później natykają się na Tenkena i Gonryōmaru.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 246 Gdy Zaraki z nimi walczy, Yachiru uświadamia sobie, że Zanpakutō jedynie odpierają ciosy, grając na czas i próbując rozdzielić Ichigo Kurosakiego od reszty Shinigami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 247 Po pokonaniu Gonryōmaru, Zaraki nakazuje Yachiru odsunąć się, jako że walka niedługo będzie jeszcze poważniejsza.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 248 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Yachiru przewodzi spotkaniu Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami w tajemnym miejscu na terenie dworu Kuchiki, częstując członkinie słodyczami. W tym samym momencie, przez działania Senobnzakury w SRT, ich kryjówka zostaje odkryta przed obecnym w rezydencji Byakuyą. Później, wraz z pozostałymi Shinigami, Yachiru pojawia się przy zgliszczach Instytutu, gdy Zabimaru usiłują wytłumaczyć, że to Senbonzakura jest sprawcą zniszczeń.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 263 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|190px|right|Yachiru i reszta świadkami dziwnego zjawiska w Dangai Razem ze swoim kapitanem zostaje przydzielona do ochrony kapitana Kurotsuchiego, podczas gdy dokonuje on pomiarów w Dangai. Ze śmiechem przygląda się nietrwałym ścianom odciętego świata, denerwując tym Mayuriego. Ostrzega on Yachiru i Kenpachiego przed Kōryū, dodając, że właściwie nie zmartwi się, jeśli oboje zamienią się w kupki międzywymiarowego prochu, ale nie pozwoli im na przeszkadzanie mu w badaniach. Następnie Nemu ostrzega swojego kapitana o niespodziewanym zjawisku, po czym wszyscy czworo widzą dziwne światło wyłaniające się ze ściany Dangai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 317 Później Yachiru pojawia się w Karakurze razem z Kenpachim i resztą Shinigami, ratując Ichigo i Rukię przed Kagerōzą Inabą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 319 thumb|190px|left|Yachiru na specjalnym zebraniu Shinigami Yachiru bierze udział w Kryzysowym Spotkaniu Shinigami w Sprawie Podszywaczy w pokoju Ichigo w Klinice Kurosaki, podczas którego Shinigami dedukują przebieg ostatnich wydarzeń i usiłują ustalić cele i motywy działań Kagerōzy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 320 Jakiś czas później siedzi na ramieniu Kenpachiego podczas jego rozmowy z Ichigo w Sklepie Urahary. Uspokaja wówczas chłopaka, twierdząc, że Zaraki nie da się zabić. Po krótkiej rozmowie, Kenpachi i Yachiru żegnają się z Kurosakim i wyruszają. thumb|190px|right|Kusajishi klęczy przy rannym Zarakim Po dostaniu się do Soul Society, Kusajishi wskazuje Zarakiemu kierunek dojścia do ich celu, po czym odłączają się od Byakuyi i Tōshirō. Na miejscu spotykają Reigai Kenpachiego, jednak, zanim dochodzi do walki, Yachiru, z rozkazu prawdziwego kapitana 11. Oddziału, schodzi z jego pleców i odchodzi na bezpieczną odległość. Po ostatecznej wymianie ciosów i opłaconej ciężkimi ranami wygranej prawdziwego Kenpachiego, Yachiru płacze, martwiąc się, że Ken-chan nie żyje, jednak, ku jej radości, Zaraki nie dał się zabić.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 324 thumb|190px|left|Yachiru unika ostrzy zabójców Później, nadal ranny Kenpachi idzie z Yachiru przez bambusowy las, gdzie natykają się na Reigai Suì-Fēng. Zaraki z podekscytowaniem masowo zabija atakujących go członków Onmitskidō, z uradowaną Yachiru na ramieniu, jednak pojawia się problem, gdy przeciwnicy atakują wszyscy naraz - dlatego Kusajishi, zgodnie z poleceniem swojego kapitana, unika ich ciosów. Gdy Kenpachi jednym ciosem pokonuje wszystkich atakujących, jedyny przytomny członek Onmitsukidō z przerażeniem zauważa jego Reiatsu, po czym zostaje znokautowany przez Yachiru. Następnie Zaraki zostaje zaatakowany przez fałszywą Suì-Fēng. Kusajishi krzyczy do niego ostrzegawczo, jednak cios zablokowuje Komamura. Yachiru wysłuchuje krótkiej kłótni pomiędzy Kenpachim a Sajinem o to, który z nich ma walczyć z Reigai kapitan 2. Oddziału, po czym dopinguje Komamurę do walki. Następnie, razem z Zarakim, odchodzą, aby znaleźć Kagerōzę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 326 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami right|190px|thumb|Yachiru krzyczy na niecierpliwego Kenpachiego Z rozkazu Yamamoto, Yachiru, wraz z innymi wicekapitanami i kapitanami Gotei 13, przekazuje swoją moc do specjalnego miecza, który przywraca Ichigo jego moce Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 460, strony 9-12 Potem towarzyszy Kenpachiemu w misji do Świata Ludzi, podczas której Shinigami spotykają się z Fullbringerami. Zaraki bez wysiłku pokonuje Giriko i zaczyna się nudzić. Postanawia wrócić do Soul Society, lecz Yachiru gani go za bycie niecierpliwym, mówiąc, że jeśli wrócą jako pierwsi, będą w tarapatach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 464, strony 2-3 Później, już w Seireitei, pokazuje Kenpachiemu słup światła dochodzący z Bramy Senkai - znak, że Ichigo wraca już do Świata Ludzi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 366 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna left|190px|thumb|Yachiru w czasie zebrania wicekapitanów Yachiru wraz z pozostałymi wicekapitanami czeka na zakończenie zebrania kapitanów, gdy Kira dzieli się z resztą poruczników swoimi wątpliwościami dotyczącymi znikających dusz z Rukongai. Yachiru opowiada o odkryciach Ikkaku i Yumichiki, którzy badali miejsce zdarzenia. Na tej podstawie Izuru podejrzewa, iż Mayuri coś ukrywa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strony 1-5 Po inwazji, w koszarach swojego oddziału znajduje należącą do Zarakiego opaskę na oko. Martwi się, że Kenpachi może zginąć w walce z Unohaną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 524, strony 2-3 Podczas drugiej inwazji Wandenreich Yachiru z radością wpada do sali, w której Isane leczy rannych. Kusajishi krzyczy, że znalazła coś, na czym można się zdrzemnąć, po czym rzuca na ziemię skradziony Quincy materac. Kotetsu przeprasza wicekapitan za zaangażowanie jej do tak groźnej pracy, lecz Yachiru pogodnie stwierdza, że od kiedy Zaraki nie powrócił, ma elastyczny harmonogram. Kręci się w miejscu tłumacząc, iż zwyczajnie zabiera potrzebne rzeczy, po czym mknie jak wiatr. Isane w myślach zauważa, że dziewczynka potraktowała to jak grę, więc aż cud, że nikt ich nie znalazł. Wtedy rozlega się niepokojący głos, a stary mężczyzna pojawia się za Kotetsu, przytulając ją. Yachiru wbija pięść w policzek wroga, lecz ten raptem znika. Wicekapitan stwierdza, że uderzyła go całkiem mocno, jednak po chwili oznajmia, że to zabawne, ale nie pamięta kogo poczęstowała pięścią. Niespodziewanie otrzymuje cios, po którym upada. Isane podbiega do niej, kiedy niewidoczny przeciwnik przedstawia się jako Stern Ritter "V'".Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 570, strony 12-17 Moce i umiejętności right|frame|Reiatsu Yachiru '''Wysoka moc duchowa: Yachiru, kiedy jest zła, jest w stanie emitować dużą ilość mocy duchowej, która przybiera postać twarzy rozwścieczonego różowego kota. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 113, strona 2 Wydaje się również, że presja ogromnej energii duchowej wytwarzanej przez jej kapitana nie wpływa na nią. Pomimo swojej dziecięcej osobowości i wyglądu, Yachiru jest wystarczająco silna, by zajmować stanowisko wicekapitana 11. Oddziału Gotei 13. Widać to, gdy wydaje się przerażać dorosłych oficerów Gotei 13, np. gdy Rangiku Matsumoto, aby pohamować Ikkaku, zagroziła, że poskarży na niego Yachiru, co wyrażnie przeraziło Madarame.Manga Bleach; Chapter 197, page 3 Ekspert infiltracji: Yachiru posiada wysoki poziom umiejętności infiltracyjnych, chociaż używa ich tylko do zabawy. Zwiększona siła: Kusajishi jest wystarczająco silna, by podnieść prawie sześć razy cięższego od niej Kenpachiego i przetransportować go na większą odległość.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 114, strona 3 Zwiększona szybkość: Yachiru jest na tyle szybka, że, bez używania Shunpo, jest w stanie w krótkim czasie dotrzeć z głębi Seireitei na Wzgórze Sōkyoku. Jej prędkość zadziwiła Ganju, Ishidę, Sado i Inoue.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 149, strona 11 Analizowanie Reiatsu: Posiada zdolności w wyczuwaniu Reiatsu, co widać, gdy była w stanie wyczuć i zlokalizować Reiatsu Orihime Inoue i zauważyć w nim podobieństwo do mocy duchowej Ichigo. Wykazała się także dedukcją, dzięki swojemu odkryciu domyślając się, że Inoue jest Ryoka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 128, strona 16 Praktykantka Shunpo: Yachiru rzadko korzysta z Shunpo, jednak wykazała się umiejętnościami w tej dziedzinie, ganiając za Ashisogi Jizō (tylko anime).Anime Bleach; Odcinek 245 Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zanpakutō Yachiru : W postaci zapieczętowanej to dostosowana do jej wzrostu katana o różowej rękojeści i pochwie. Tsuba jest w kształcie kwiatu. Yachiru zazwyczaj nosi Zanpakutō na dłuższym sznurku, a dla łatwiejszego transportu miecza, Ikkaku zamontował kółka. * Shikai: thumb|right|190px|Shikai Yachiru : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Jej miecz może trafić swojego przeciwnika niezależnie od tego, czy ten zrobi unik, czy też nie. Mocą jej miecza jest naśladowanie. Przed i za mieczem jej ruch zostaje nakreślony i skopiowany. Dlatego, nawet gdy przeciwnik podejmie próbę uniknięcia ciosu i tak zostaniesz trafiony. Dzięki tej zdolności, cios zostaje w rzeczywistości zadany trzy razy. Yachiru może również sprawić, aby "naśladowcy", czyli duchy jej miecza, stali się widoczni dla innych.Manga Bleach,Rozdział 571,strony 14-16 * Bankai: Brak. Ciekawostki * Motywem muzycznym wybranym przez Tite Kubo dla Yachiru jest "Veni, Veni, Venias" autorstwa Andre Previn (motyw pierwszy) i "Izumikawa Sora's Yahoo!" (motyw drugi).Bleach manga; Tom 13, Profil postaci * W jednym z wywiadów Tite Kubo wspomniał, że planuje wyjaśnić pochodzenie jej imienia. ** W 520. rozdziale okazało się, że jej imię pochodzi od Unohany, pierwszego Kenpachiego. Przezwiska Yachiru jest znana z wymyślania przezwisk innym osobom, nawet na chwilę. Oto ich lista. Cytaty Tytuły Odniesienia Nawigacja de:Yachiru Kusajishi en:Yachiru Kusajishi es:Yachiru Kusajishi fr:Yachiru Kusajishi ru:Ячиру Кусаджиши Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:11. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Praktykanci Shunpo